Thor: Ragnarok
}} 'Thor: Ragnarok' to film z 2017 roku, który opowiada o przygodach superbohatera Thora, znanego z komiksów Marvela. Jest kontynuacją filmów [[Thor (film)|''Thor]], Thor: Mroczny świat i Avengers: Czas Ultrona, siedemnastym filmem należącym do Marvel Cinematic Universe i piątym należącym do Fazy Trzeciej. Streszczenie Thor zostaje uwięziony po drugiej stronie wszechświata. Osłabiony i pozbawiony młota musi znaleźć sposób, by powrócić do Asgardu i stawić czoła bezwzględnej i wszechpotężnej Heli oraz powstrzymać Ragnarök – "zmierzch bogów", zagładę świata i całej asgardzkiej cywilizacji. Przedtem jednak musi stanąć do gladiatorskiego pojedynku na śmierć i życie z byłym sprzymierzeńcem i członkiem drużyny Avengers — niesamowitym Hulkiem! Fabuła Obsada *Chris Hemsworth jako Thor *Tom Hiddleston jako Loki *Mark Ruffalo jako Bruce Banner/Hulk **Lou Ferrigno jako Hulk (głos) *Cate Blanchett jako Hela *Tessa Thompson jako Walkiria *Idris Elba jako Heimdall *Anthony Hopkins jako Odyn i Loki *Karl Urban jako Skurge/Kat *Jeff Goldblum jako Arcymistrz *Ray Stevenson jako Volstagg *Zachary Levi jako Fandral *Tadanobu Asano jako Hogun *Rachel House jako Topaz *Cohen Holloway jako Główny złomiarz *Benedict Cumberbatch jako Stephen Strange/Doktor Strange *Taika Waititi jako Korg i Surtur *Clancy Brown jako Surtur *? jako Miek *Stephen Oliver jako Carlo *Luke Hemsworth jako Thor (aktor) *Sam Neill jako Odyn (aktor) *Matt Damon jako Loki (aktor) *Stan Lee jako Sakaarański fryzjer *Scarlett Johansson jako Natasha Romanoff/Czarna Wdowa Występy Miejsca *Muspelheim *Asgard **Pałac w Asgardzie **Teatr w Asgardzie **Skarbiec Odyna **Grobowiec berserków **Ukryta forteca **Tęczowy Most **Obserwatorium Heimdalla *Ziemia **Stany Zjednoczone ***Nowy Jork ****Nowy Jork *****Sanktuarium w Nowym Jorku ***Teksas (wzmianka) **Norwegia **Sokovia (wzmianka) ***Novigrad (wzmianka) *Sakaar **Pałac Arcymistrza **Arena Arcymistrza **"Odbyt Szatana" *Hel (retrospekcje) *Vanaheim (wzmianka) *Svartalfheim (wzmianka) *Xandar (wzmianka) *Valhalla (wzmianka) Wydarzenia *Ragnarök **Ucieczka z Muselpheimu **Oblężenie Asgardu **Pojedynek w pałacu w Asgardzie **Bitwa na Tęczowym Moście **Zniszczenie Asgardu *Igrzyska Czempionów **Pojedynek na arenie Arcymistrza **Ucieczka z Sakaar *Inwazja Chitauri **Bitwa o Nowy Jork *Wojna drapieżników **Bitwa o Vanaheim *Drugi konflikt z Mrocznymi Elfami **Bitwa o Greenwich *Koniunkcja *Ofensywa Ultrona **Bitwa o Sokovię Przedmioty *Mjølnir *Miecz Zmierzchu *Most Bifrost *Roz i Wala *''Tragedia Lokiego z Asgardu'' *Wieczny Płomień *Szkatuła Antycznych Zim *Płaszcz Lewitacji *Kamienie Nieskończoności **Oko Agamotto ***Kamień Czasu **Tesserakt ***Kamień Przestrzeni *Ostrza śmierci *Krwiopijca *Brandrheid Undrsigr *Fimbuldraugr *Hridgandr *Dyski posłuszeństwa *Pała Topiąca *Sakaarańskie piwo *Sakaarańskie karabiny laserowe *Miecze Thora *Maczuga Thora *Tarcza Thora *Młot Hulka *Topór Hulka *Smoczy Kieł *Gungnir *Rękawica Nieskończoności Pojazdy *Quinjet *Komandor *Statek Walkirii *Sakaarańska barka *Asgardzkie łódki *Sanktuarium II * Gatunki rozumne *Asgardczycy *Lodowe Olbrzymy *Ludzie *Kronanie *Sakaarianie *Vanirowie *Ogniste Demony *Mroczne Elfy *Wampiry *Korbinitowie *Olimpijczycy Zwierzęta *Asgardzkie wilki **Fenris *Rumaki Walkirii *Berserkerzy *Ogniste Smoki Organizacje *Rewanżersi *Mistrzowie Sztuk Mistycznych *Trzech Wojów *Einherjar *Sakaarańska Gwardia *Sakaarańscy Złomiarze *Walkirie *Avengers Wzmianki *Beta Ray Bill *Ares *Man-Thing *Bi-Beast *Tony Stark *Ultron *Malekith *Ojciec Skurge'a *Matka Skurge'a *Doug *Matka Korga *Ojczym Korga *Frigga *Laufey *'' '' Produkcja W styczniu 2014 roku na Variety ogłoszono, że scenariusz do filmu Thor: Ragnarok napiszą Craig Kyle i Christopher Yost, producentem po raz kolejny będzie Feige, a Chris Hemsworth ponownie zagra tytułową rolę.Marvel Taps Craig Kyle to Co-Write ‘Thor 3′ with Christopher Yost 2 października 2015 roku Taika Waititi podpisał umowę z Marvel Studios, dzięki czemu został reżyserem filmu. Pozostałymi kandydatami na reżyserów byli , i .Taika Waititi to direct "Thor:Ragnarok" 25 lutego 2016 roku Stellan Skarsgård potwierdził, że nie zagra w filmie doktora Erika Selviga.Stellan Skarsgård is in Avengers: Infinity War, but not Thor 3 11 kwietnia tego samego roku zostało potwierdzone, że w obsadzie filmu nie pojawi się również Natalie Portman. W tym samym dniu ujawniono, że do obsady dołączyła Tessa Thompson.'Creed' Star Tessa Thompson Joining 'Thor 3' 20 maja Marvel.com potwierdziło dołączenie do obsady Karla Urbana i Jeffa Goldbluma. Strona ogłosiła też, że Cate Blanchett zagra w filmie Helę, Tessa Thompson zagra Valkyrię, Anthony Hopkins zagra Odyna, a Idris Elba Heimdalla.Marvel Studios Confirms Stellar New Cast Members of the Highly Anticipated 'Thor: Ragnarok' Zdjęcia do filmu rozpoczęły się 4 lipca 2016 roku w Queensland w Australii, a tytułem roboczym filmu został "Creature Report".Jeff Goldblum Says The Grandmaster is Seeking Pleasure 23 lipca 2016 roku podczas San Diego Comic-Con zaprezentowano zbroję gladiatora Hulka, i pokazano fragment filmu przedstawiający miejsca pobytu Thora i Hulka. 4 sierpnia Mark Ruffalo oficjalnie odegrał swoją ostatnią scenę.Mark Ruffalo Wraps Filming On 'Thor: Ragnarok' Filmiki Zwiastuny Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 1 dubbing Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 1 napisy Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 2 dubbing Plik:Thor Ragnarok - zwiastun 2 napisy Fragmenty filmu Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Niespodzianka Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Rewanżersi Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Ekipa Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Bez młota Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Ale będzie zabawa Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Tron Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Montuję ekipę Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Koledzy z pracy Za kulisami Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Hela Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Nowy Thor Plik:Thor Ragnarok - Bilety w sprzedaży Pozostałe Plik:Thor - Mockumentary Muzyka Ciekawostki Przypisy Linki zewnętrzne * * * * * Kategoria:Thor: Ragnarok Kategoria:Filmy fazy trzeciej Kategoria:Planowane filmy